The Shower at Camp Wannaweep
by snuffles1905
Summary: Ron goes to Camp Wannaweep and as all ways hates the idea. But the forest is full of love and Kim is falling for Ron but so is someone else. CHAPTER 4 IS UP!
1. Chapter 1

**This is a M story. No warnings for chapter 1**

**Thoughts will be in bold**

**Flames Allowed**

**(Chapter 1: 4 Days to Go)**

Ron and Kim are at school learning about history when. "Students, I'm here too inform you. Camp Wannaweep is in your future if your in this grade. YOU TOO RON STOPPABLE!!!" "But Mr. Barkin." "Silence Stoppable.

You are going, no forgery note from your parents ether. In four days we leave so get these signed and come on Monday with a weeks worth of clothes. Good bye!" And Mr. Barkin left the room giving Ron the stare.

At the end of school Ron was stressing out and telling Kim all the reasons he shouldn't go. "Because I'll get killed. Trust me KP I'm someone who get's bad luck everyday like now." "Ron I'm going so you will to. Who knows your life might change." "You wish."

Ron noticed the next day alot of the students turned in their slips. "I'm still not going." "Um..you do know Mr. Barkin's giving a grade for activity." Mr. Barkin inturrupted saying "Look Stoppable. Its a A grade for staying one week and not going put you in a bad spot for graduation." "Ok." Ron gave in his slip and oly 2 days remained.

The next day Josh Mankey came and asked Kim and Ron "I heared they put i a skate ramp. So I'm shredin' those." "Yeah, homie you are dope with that boared." Josh laughed hard and went away. "Kim did I have to do that." "No"

"Change of plans students. Were leaving now." Mr. Barkin said. "But...Mr...Bar-" "Silence. the buses came early so it now or $215 dollars more for tommorow." "No one cared so they all went on the bus. No one but Ron cared. Every sat next to there friends. But Kim sat next to Monique. And Ron was alone until Josh sat next to him. **"Great I'm next to Josh Monkey. I hate monkeys." **"So Ron you don't like Came Wannaweep why." "Its a long boring story." "I got time, Ron its a 2 hour thing. Trustr me we got time."

* * *

I hope you like it. I do so you should to. Will Josh and Ron be friends. And will Ron's luck change in Camp Wannaweep for the first time. Next chapter

**Kim and Monique Talk**


	2. Kim and Monique Talk

**Mild Cursing ****Thoughts will be in bold**

**Flames Allowed**

**(Chapter 2: Kim and Monique Talk)**

"So Kim why arn't you sitting next to Ron." "Well since he's been so uptight about Camp Wannaweep. I don't want his drama on me. This is a strees free vacation."

"There you go girl. Me, I'm gonna b..." Moniqe saw Ron and Josh actually look like they were having fun.

"Well look who's Ron new friend." Kim looked over.

"I guess Ron will have a good time he has new friends. Like I was saying I'm gonna catch up on romance."

"This is our last rest stop before last hour on the bus, so ladies and guys go." said Mr. Barkin.

Everyone left and after six minutes they came back.

And sat in the same place.

Josh and Ron continued their conversation.

So did Kim and Monique

* * *

Sorry it was so small. Workin on other story. Next chapter

**Camp Wannaweep**


	3. Camp Wannaweep

**Mild Cursing ****Thoughts will be in bold**

**Flames Allowed**

**(Chapter 3: Camp Wannaweep)**

The busses came to Camp Wannaweep.

"Okay everyone get off in an orderly fashion." said Mr. Barkin.

Mr. Barkin was trampled because kids were so bored on that bus.

Josh looked and saw the ramp he was talking about.

"Look Ron, there it is."

"Yeah"

Ron got in his room and saw James (Math Class) and Vernon (History Class).

"Hey guys what's up."

"Well, nothing just setting up the bed spread." said James.

"Hey your in here to Josh."

"Yeah, hey I saw Mr. Barkin coming. He's probaly go.."

"Hey, Has everyone takin' a shower."

Everyone said yes but Ron and Josh.

"Well get to the showers. Lights out in 30 minutes, but the warm waters almost gone."

Ron and Josh got there stuff and ran to the shower.

* * *

R&R / Next Chapter:  
**Its Better When Your Wet**


	4. Its Better When Your Wet

**Cursing and Sex (Unfortunantly its gay sex) ****Thoughts will be in bold**

**Flames Allowed**

**(Chapter 4: Its Better When Your Wet)**

"Ron you wanna go first."

"But I'll take away the warm water."

"Then we have to go toghether."

Ron was kind of confused, he showered in the boys restroom but the guys wern't that close to him.

Josh started the shower, "So Ron..."

Ron saw that Josh was tottally naked, he had a hard abs, but he was naked. "Well...after you."

Ron started taking off his clothes trying not to stare at Josh's "Big buddy"

"So Kim. I remember when we used to date. But she'd always be out and I'd never talk to her. And she wanted a serious relationship before I got her communicator number. So my friend helped me get over Kim, but she forgot about me and I started dating...men."

When he said that Ron felt a warmness on his lips and he Ron immediantly pulled off. "Your gay! I thought you were straight." said Ron in shock. "Well I couldn't help. You were so clumsy and I couldn't help but laugh...At your stupid but cute antics." After Josh said that Ron was kinda happy he always wanted to be noticed and Josh was cool.

So he kissed Josh passionantly. And he pushed him to the wall and Josh was overwhelmed at Ron's decision. He couldn't believe it. It felt good. So he told Josh to lean back and he did as told. And he got a blowjob from Ron.

He put it all in his mouth and then he messed around with it with his tongue. Then Josh layed on the floor and put Ron's ass on his dick. They both started moaning, and ron was jackin-off while this was all happening. Then Josh neeled like a dog while Ron put all his dick into Josh.

A couple of minutes there was cum everywhere and Ron and Josh were makin out on the ground. "So you guys wanna go back." Ron nodded and saw Josh was ready to go. So they put clothes on and left.

* * *

I don't know what to say. But R & R. 


End file.
